gravityfallsfandomcom-20200222-history
Blendin's Game/Gallery
Screencaps Cold open S2e8 Infinetentiary.png s2e8 future copters.png S2e8 cloaked blendin.png S2e8 cloaked blendin running away.png S2e8 lolph and dundgren chasing.png S2e8 blendin future dangit.png s2e8 def the dumbest.png s2e8 surrounded.png s2e8 future cuffs.png s2e8 last words.png s2e8 globnar invoked.png s2e8 very well.png s2e8 TPAES.png s2e8 dumb kids.png s2e8 Key.png Tricky vending machine S2e8_vending_machine.png S2e8_twins_cheering.png S2e8_soos_trick.png S2e8_candy_shower.png S2e8_mabel_gobbling_candy.png S2e8_anything_for_the_pines_family.png S2e8_wallet.png S2e8_laser_tag_front.png S2e8_laser_tag_back.png S2e8_emergency_baloney.png S2e8_soos_id.png S2e8_mabel_party.png S2e8_candy_surprise.png S2e8_too_late_chiu.png S2e8_sad_candy.png Surprise party S2e8 more exclamation points.png S2e8 weakling dipper.png S2e8_Twins_feet_together.png S2e8 twins toot.png S2e8 surprise for soos.png S2e8 king on earth.png S2e8 cake pizza.png S2e8 pizza cake.png S2e8 razzle.png S2e8 dazzle.png S2e8 framing.png S2e8 cheese.png S2e8 shake it like a.png S2e8 fix pipe.png S2e8 wendy swings the cluebat.png S2e8 group shot.png S2e8 no fly list.png s2e8 Danger Flight Risk.png S2e8 soos with postcard.png S2e8 new orleans.png S2e8 spying but stan missing.png S2e8 big guns.png Big Gunz Laser Tag S2e8 laser exterior.png S2e8 laser interior.png S2e8 soos smile.png S2e8 not going through wallet.png S2e8 mission briefing.png S2e8 purple mattresses.png S2e8 fun times.png S2E8 The gang getting ready.png S2e8 charge.png S2E8 The gang is ready to go.png S2e8 shoe tie.png S2e8 caged.png S2e8 nice aim.png S2e8 digi cod.png S2e8 soos enter.png S2e8 dudes.png Introducing Globnar S2e8 timetanium.png S2e8 blandin reveal.png S2e8 camo malfunction.png s2e8 police station.png s2e8 beach.png S2e8 rereveal.png S2e8 dipper and mabel shocked.png S2e8 group standing.png S2e8 dipper blarblar.png S2e8 its blendin.png S2e8 side eye.png S2e8 flash back.png S2e8 pig.png S2e8 stripped of title.png S2e8 prison.png S2e8 blendin with food.png S2e8 twins faces.png S2e8 zorro.png S2e8 blendin vengance.png S2e8 important matters.png S2e8 behind door number 1.png S2e8 portal reference.png S2e8 monster eats competitor.png S2e8 two competitors battle.png S2e8 are we in japan.png S2e8 globnar.png S2e8 winner.png S2e8 time wish.png S2e8 disintegrated.png S2e8 twins freaked out.png S2e8 hatching a plan.png S2e8 soos in arena.png S2e8 laser tag robbie.png S2e8 remember me.png S2e8 great great great.png S2e8 gam gam.png S2e8 yoink.png S2e8 green paint.png S2e8 spotted.png S2e8 why gam gam.png S2e8 aint no ones gam gam.png S2e8 stop them.png S2e8 twin powers activate.png Into the past S2e8 everything is 6 feet lower.png S2e8 mattress store.png S2e8 mattress sign.png S2e8 dipper and mabel on bed regretting their actions.png S2e8 twins under bed.png S2e8 blendin follows.png S2e8 crew in past.png S2e8 annoying.png S2e8 machine broke.png S2e8 mystery shack sign.png S2e8 venture out.png S2e8 old town walking.png S2e8 past town.png S2e8 robbie squirt.png S2e8 dance studio.png S2e8 going nowhere.png S2e8 big wheels.png S2e8 young tambry and wendy.png S2e8 violent as ever.png S2e8 Thank you.png S2e8 now you know how she feels.png S2e8 ride off.png S2e8 oh wow.png S2e8 blendin search.png Following little Soos S2e8 twins at shack.png S2e8 young gompers.png S2e8 dipper fix it.png S2e8 mabel vending.png S2e8 soos as a child.png S2E8 Messing the past.png S2e8 dem cheeks.png S2e8 soos and abuelita.png S2e8 time machine dipper.png S2e8 abuelita house.png S2e8 twins bush.png S2e8 party.png S2e8 soos cousins.png S2e8 soos's birthday.png S2e8 seat of honor.png S2e8 twins sideeye.png S2e8 be cool.png S2e8 soos door.png S2e8 card front.png S2e8 card back.png S2e8 twins granny and soos.png S2e8 Reggie and Soos.png S2e8 sad cousins.png S2e8 shoebox.png S2e8 slurms mckensey.png S2e8 twins realize.png S2e8 young robbie.png S2e8 scary abuelita.png S2E8 Sad and young soos.png S2e8 smacked with the clue bat.png S2e8 hot on their trail.png S2e8 tree shoot.png S2e8 crying robbie.png S2e8 eavesdrop.png S2e8 time wish fix anything.png S2e8 they get an idea.png S2e8 soos looking sad.png S2e8 its decided.png S2e8 slap bracelets.png S2e8 mute.png S2e8 wish they had known that sooner.png S2e8 quantum leap.png S2e8 screwdriver.png Let the Globnar begin! S2e8 globnar lightning.png S2e8 arrive in stadium.png S2e8 time baby silence.png S2e8 always that one guy.png S2e8 time baby hands up.png S2e8 is this a reality show.png S2e8 explaining.png S2e8 weapons.png S2e8 no want.png S2e8 twins determined.png S2e8 blendin confident.png S2e8 time baby lightning.png S2e8 love all.png S2e8 DippervsBlendin.png S2e8 surprise mabel.png S2e8 dipper mabel blendin battle.png S2e8 point blendin.png S2e8 1 to 0.png S2E8 Future bicycle race.png S2e8 tron wheelie.png S2e8 tie.png S2E8 Future chess.png S2e8 cyclocks hate chess.png S2e8 dipper mabel blendin chased.png S2e8 244 to 244.png S2e8 blending clock rolling.png S2e8 eating contest.png S2e8 i dont even.png S2e8 wheel barrow race.png S2e8 time shark.png S2e8 jenga.png S2e8 time up.png S2e8 cage the beast.png S2e8 blendin ahead one point.png S2e8 toe suck.png S2e8 final challenge.png S2e8 twins nervous.png S2e8 time baby dramatic.png S2e8 laser tag globnar.png S2e8 seriously.png S2e8 cheap shot.png S2e8 mabel palms orb.png S2e8 time baby finishes.png S2e8 999.png S2e8 asking fate.png S2e8 blendin nervous.png S2e8 DEATH.png S2e8 carried away.png S2e8 twins thinking.png S2e8 hair back.png S2e8 yellow glow.png S2e8 time wish time.png S2e8 who is worthy.png Soos' wish S2e8 laser tag exterior.png S2e8 soos looking for twins.png S2e8 coin flip.png 971251D6-8360-45D0-A7B9-2B67DA78DFFF.jpeg S2e8 timeStop.png S2e8 TheyCome.png S2e8 for me.png S2e8 thats not all.png S2e8 soos glow.png S2e8 your dad.png S2e8 touch this thing.png S2e8 real family.png S2e8 soos makes wish.png S2e8 twins healed.png S2e8 twins are vampires.png S2e8 dad never fought for me.png S2e8 twins being adorable.png S2e8 group hug.png S2e8 blendin upset.png S2e8 pizza.png S2e8 oh okay good wish.png S2e8 more laser tag.png End tag S2e8_soos_finds_screwdriver.png S2e8 stan throws out handyman.png S2e8 hey kid.png S2e8 one size fits all.png S2e8 ending code.png S2e8 end page.png Videos SDCC Season 2 trailer 2014 S2e8 teaser S2e8 preview Gravity Falls - Animatic - Globnar Miscellaneous S2e8 Blendin's Game.png S2e8 Future street bg.png S2e8 chris houghton storyboards.jpg S2e8 chris houghton storyboards 2.jpg S2e8 chris houghton storyboards 3.jpg S2e8 chris houghton storyboards 4.jpg S2e8 chris houghton storyboards 5.jpg S2e8 robertryan cory storyboards.jpg Bald Tribute Concept.jpg Ponytail Tribute Concept.jpg S2e8 mystery shack.png S2e8 mystery shack 2.png S2e8 mystery shack 3.png S2e8 mystery shack 4.png Promotional art S2e8 emmy cicierega poster.PNG|Promo art by storyboard artist Emmy Cicierega. ru:Игра Блендина/Галерея Category:Episode galleries Category:Season 2 episode galleries